ggenoverworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ACE Pilot Custom Units
GUNDAM 0079 Dopp + Garma Zabi - Garma's Personal Dopp Zaku II + Leader position - Zaku II Commander Type Gelgoog + Leader position - Gelgoog Commander Type Zaku II + Char/Quattro/Char(CCA) - Zaku II Char Custom Z'Gok + Char/Quattro/Char(CCA)- Z'Gok Char Custom Gelgoog + Char/Quattro/Char(CCA)- Gelgoog Char Custom Rick Dom + Char/Quattro/Char(CCA)- Rick Dom Char Custom 08th MS Team n/a MS IGLOO / 0080 / 0083 Zudah + Leader position - Zudah Commander Type Gelgoog + Kuspen - Gelgoog Kuspen Custom Zaku II FZ + Leader position - Commander Zaku II FZ Gelgoog Marine + Cima Garahau - Cima Gelgoog Gelgoog + Anavel Gato - Gato Gelgoog Advance of Zeta n/a Zeta Gundam Haman + Gaza-C - Haman's Gaza-C Gundam Sentinel Amuro + Zeta Plus - Amuro's Zeta Plus ZZ Gundam Yazan + Geze - Yazan Custom Geze Chars Counter Attack Geara Doga + Leader position - Commander Geara Doga Geara Doga + Rezun Schnyder - Rezun Geara Doga Unicorn ReZEL + Leader position - ReZEL Commander Type Geara Zulu + AI Grunt Pilot - Geara Zulu Elite Guard Type (Only available to the CPU, can be seen at a Generation Break) Geara Zulu + Angelo Sauper - Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom Gundam Hathaway's Flash n/a Gundam F90 RF Zaku + Leader position -> Commander RF Zaku RF Gelgoog + Leader position -> Commander RF Gelgoog Silhouette Formula 91 n/a Gundam F91 Zabine + Den'an Zon - Black Vanguard Den'an Zon Zabine + Den'an Gei - Black Vanguard Den'an Gei Zabine + Ebirhu-S - Black Vanguard Ebirhu-S Zabine + Berga Giros - Zabine's Berga Giros Crossbone Harrison + Gundam F91 - Harrison F91 Batara + Barnes(bearded Death Gales guy) = Barnes Custom Batara Crossbone Skull Heart n/a Crossbone Steel Seven Vigna Ghina II + Giri(Blonde Death Gales guy) - Giri's Custom Vigna Ghina II Victory Gundam Marbette + Zoloat - Marbette Zoloat Chronicle + Zolo - Chronicle Zolo Lupe Cineau + Dodgore - Lupe Dodgore G Gundam n/a Gundam Wing Mobile Doll (W.F.) + Taurus(OZ) = Taurus (White Fang colors) Noin + Taurus(OZ) = Noin's Taurus Noin + Aries = Noin's Aries Endless Waltz n/a Gundam X Daughtress/D. Command/D. Weapon + Alternative Soldier = Alternative Daughtresses (unobtainable) Daughtress + Leader Unit = Daughtress Command Crouda + Lancerow = Crouda Lancerow Custom Turn A n/a Gundam Seed Rau + DINN - Rau's DINN Rau + GUAIZ - Rau's GUAIZ Gundam Seed Astray n/a Gundam Seed X Astray n/a Gundam Seed Destiny ZAKU Warrior + Athrun Zala - Athrun's Blaze ZAKU Warrior ZAKU Warrior + Lunamaria Hawke - Luna's Gunner ZAKU Warrior ZAKU Phantom + Rey Za Burrel - Rey's Blaze ZAKU Phantom ZAKU Phantom + Yzak Joule - Yzak's Slash ZAKU Phantom ZAKU Phantom + Dearka Elsman - Dearka's Blaze ZAKU Phantom ZAKU Warrior + Meer Campbell - ZAKU Warrior (Live Concert Ver.) GOUF Ignited + Heine Westenfluss - Heine's GOUF Ignited (Non-playable) GOUF Ignited + Yzak Joule - Yzak GOUF Ignited Gaia Gundam + Andy Waltfeld - Andy's Gaia Gundam Windam + Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke - Neo's Windam Murasame + Andrew Waltfelt - Andy's Murasame Gundam Seed Stargazer n/a Gundam 00 Overflag + Graham Aker - Overflag Graham Aker Custom AEU Enact + Leader position - Commander AEU Enact AEU Enact + Ali Al Sarches - Ali's Enact any Tieren + Leader position - Commander Tieren Gundam 00 Second Season GN-XIII + Sergei - Sergei's GN-XIII SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors Gundam + Liu Bei (white one) - Liu Bei Gundam GP-03 + Sun Quan (blue one) - Sun Quan Gundam Gundam DX + Cao Cao (red one) - Cao Cao Gundam Tallgeese + Lu Bu - Lu Bu Tallgeese GAME CATEGORY BD-02 + Nimbus - Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus) Act Zaku + Mallette Sanguine (White haired Zeon guy) - Mallete's Custom Act Zaku EXTRA Zaku II High Mobility Type + Leader Position - Zaku II High Mobility Commander Type Zaku II + Garma Zabi - Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom Zaku II High Mobility Type + Shin Matsunaga - Zaku II High Mobility Type Shin Matsunaga Custom Zaku II High Mobility Type + Johnny Ridden - Zaku II High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden Custom Gelgoog + Johnny Ridden - Gelgoog High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden Custom Units that do not appear in Missions The following Units do not appear in Missions and you will have to buy the Pilots for them or put specific Units in the Leader position. (Sorted by Series order) Garma's Dopp Char's Z'Gok Char's Rick Dom Haman's Gaza-C Commander RF Gelgoog Barnes' Batara Giri's Vigna Ghina II Chronicle's Zolo Noin's Aries Commander Daughtress Lancerow's Crouda Rau's GUAIZ Yzak's GOUF Andy's Gaia Gundam Andy's Murasame Commander AEU Enact Commander Tieren High Mobility B-Type Sergei's GN-XIII Liu Bei Gundam Sun Quan Gundam Cao Cao Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus) Garma's Zaku II Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden's Zaku II High Mobility Type Nova-MK-X19:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC)